


Thunder and Mischief at Hogwarts

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Thor and Loki agrees to teach DADA.
Kudos: 6





	Thunder and Mischief at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Neverland's prompt of the week: 4/13-4/18 Is a crossover featuring Disney Heroes. I picked Thor and Loki decided to tag along.
> 
> I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Thor Odinson and his brother Loki agreed to teach DADA for Minerva McGonagall. Thor glanced down at the students' homework. "How are we suppose to grade this? Loki?" he looked around, seeing the empty classroom.

"Damn him, just like him to scamper off to who knows where." He grits his teeth as he went to his checklist cheat sheet the Headmistress gave him at the beginning of the year.

"Brother, I have a solution to our problem!" Loki bellowed as he escorted Professor Granger into the classroom. She had been covering for Professor Slughorn's class and agreed to Loki's terms.


End file.
